


aaand we're lost

by gguksae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, Oneshot, Or Is It?, Roadtrip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksae/pseuds/gguksae
Summary: Roadtrip. Sasha giving directions. What could go wrong?





	aaand we're lost

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big shout out to anonymous on tumblr who granted me with a headcanon that I just had to turn it into a fic! I'm still debating on whether I should continue this or not. Happy reading!

“We’re lost,” chimes the familiar melancholy of Mikasa from the backseat, having kept mum up until this point in their journey. Rising panic comes over Sasha in waves and she’s quick to defend herself, flashing a smile that is so forced that it’s almost painful for Mikasa to watch.

“We are  _ not _ lost, Mikasa! We’re just taking a, er - the scenic route!” Sasha exhales, map thrown across her lap. She holds it at an angle so she can see it better, bottom lip pulled through her teeth.

“The scenic route?” Historia quotes, knuckles white against the steering wheel. 

“I still don’t see a problem with using your phone,” Pieck pipes up from beside Mikasa, leaning until Sasha can feel her cheek brushing against hers. “It’s a lot less complicated, right?”

“The whole point of this trip was to stay  _ off _ technology!” Sasha whines. Everyone’s been so glued social media that they can’t even hold a conversation without checking their phone every five seconds. She wanted to start the summer off with her best friends, away from the city, cooped up in a cabin house for two weeks.

“But would it really hurt to want to get there quickly?” Pieck attempts to reason.

“I’ve been driving for three hours straight,” Historia drones, expression darkening with every word. “If I have to turn this car around, Sash, I swear to g -”

The ring of Mikasa’s phone prevents Historia from finishing her sentence, and Sasha sighs in relief.

“Hello?” Mikasa says. A beat passes as the person on the other line speaks, and Sasha already knows who it is before his name leaves Mikasa’s lips. “Eren.”

It’s honestly the most adorable thing to see, watching the most composed member of the group suddenly _ light up _ when it comes to the person they have feelings for. The goth sits up a little straighter, dark petals parting before they curve upwards.

“Where are we?” Mikasa hums, gazing out the window. “I don’t know. Sasha got us lost -”

“I did  _ not!” _

Mikasa and Eren share another exchange before Mikasa utters something that sounds like, “Okay,” and lowers her phone from her ear. She too leans forward, giving the surface of her cell a tap before holding it upright. Eren’s voice rings through the vehicle.

_ “Am I on speaker now?” _

“Yes.” 

_ “Okay. Hey, guys.” _

“Eren!” Sasha sings, followed by Historia’s,  _ Hey, Eren!  _ Pieck smiles fondly, as if they were facetiming and she could see his face. “What’s up?”

_ “You tell me. You’re lost, apparently.” _

“Am not. I know exactly where we are! And that’s, uh...”

_ “Shit. You really are stranded.” _

“Shut up!”

_ “Why don’t you just go on google maps?” _

“I told her that, actually.”

“We don’t. need. google!”

_ “Okay, she’s being stubborn,”  _ Eren mutters under his breath.

“Who is?” queries another voice, this one lighter in tone, and Sasha’s heart drops to her feet.

_ “Sash. She’s hellbent on not using technology.” _

_ “Put us on speaker.” _

_ “‘Kay, hang on.” _ A pause.  _ “Alright, go.” _

_ “Sasha? Tell me what’s going on.” _

The brunette pouts, head lolling against the seat. “Armin...”

_ “I’m here, honey.” _

“I’m so embarrassed right now.” Sasha buries her face in her hands as reality dawns. “I’m sorry.”

_ “It’s alright. You’re fine. Now what’s this about not using your resources properly?” _

_ “She’s being stupid.” _

Peeks through fingers, eyebrows furrow as digits return to her lap. _ “I heard that,  _ asshole!”

_ “Jean,” _ Armin addresses knowingly.

_ “What? She knows how I feel about her. Right, Potato Girl?” _

“Oh shut up.”

“How do you feel about  _ me?” _

_ “...Was that Pieck.” _

“Mhm. Hi, Jean.”

_ “Shit. Hey, baby.” _

“Hey.”

“Gross.” Historia wrinkles her nose.

“Can I just talk to Armin, please? We can all make out when we see each other later!” 

“Wonder how long  _ that’s  _ gonna take…”

“AN-Y-WAY!”

_ “Sasha?” _

“Armin?”

_ “Still here.” _

“Good. Help me!”

_ “In order for me to do that, you have to do as I say, okay?” _

Sasha huffs. “Okay. Listening.”

_ “Alright. How long have you been on the road?” _

“Aboout three hours or so? We’re goin’ on three hours and fifteen minutes.”

_ “Okay. Depending on where you are, you just might be another fifteen minutes away. Describe your surroundings for me. As detailed as you can.” _

“M’kay. Um.” Sasha cranes her neck. “We just passed this gas station.”

_ “Do you remember the name?” _

“No.”

_ “What were the colors?” _

“Blue and yellow.”

_ “Then it was probably Valero. Is there an upcoming exit on the right?” _

“Uhh - yes!”

_ “Great, that means you’re close! Tell Historia to take that ramp. You’re gonna keep straight for about ten more miles.” _

“Aye, aye, captain!” After repeating said instructions, Sasha curls up with Mikasa’s phone in her hand. “What landmarks should we look out for?”

_ “It’ll be like going to the woods back home, except instead of making a left turn you’ll keep straight. You’ll be here in no time.” _

“Wait. You’re there, already?”

_ “Yep. Been sitting here for about,” _ he pauses, _ “twenty minutes?” _

“Have you gone inside and everything?”

_ “No.” _

“Why not?”

_ “You have the keys.” _

“Oh.” She forgot. “Sorry. I didn’t think you guys were gonna beat us there.”

_ “No worries. We’ve actually had the chance to look around. I had no idea this place was going to be as massive as it is.” _

“What were you expecting? A  _ Cabin in the Woods _ kind of deal?”

_ “Yes, actually.” _

“Eh. Can’t blame you there.”

Armin chuckles, voice softening.  _ “I’m looking forward to sharing this experience with you, Sasha.” _

She is rosy cheeks and labored breaths, and she is somehow able to reply. “Me too. I thought I wasn’t gonna make it to finals.”

_ “But you did. I’m proud of you.” _

She smiles. “Thanks.”

_ “So…”  _ he hesitates, and there’s something in his voice that she doesn’t quite catch until he finishes his thought,  _ “there are only  _ four  _ bedrooms?” _

“Yes. Two upstairs, two downstairs. Do you have a preference, or -?”

_ “Doesn’t matter. I guess that’s up for discussion when you get here.” _

“Okie.”

_ “I wonder how Eren and Mikasa will feel about sharing a bedroom together?” _

Giggles. “Maybe we should room next to them?”

_ “I was thinking the opposite.” _

“Oh my god, Armin.”

_ “What?” _ Armin asks innocently.

“You know.”

A chuckle.  _ “I do.” _

“Pervert.”

_ “On the contrary, I’m a very perceptive individual Unfortunately, I’m prone to find myself stumbling into awkward situations.” _

“How awkward are we talking?”

“I’m not sure you want the answer to tha - hey, wait a second - is that you? Coming up?”

“Hm?”

“Look up!”

Sasha starts forward just as Historia pulls into the long driveway up the hill. In the distance, she can see Armin waving at her, phone in hand still, his hair flowing in the breeze with a bright smile on his face. God, he’s so cute, it’s illegal. 

Eren and Jean hop out of the trunk, making a brisk jog towards the car as Historia puts it in park, pushing the start button to turn it off. Mikasa is already out, walking around to meet Eren in the middle; Jean leans in through the window to kiss Pieck on the lips before opening the door for her; Historia takes one step out and is no later pulled to Eren’s other side for a snug embrace, blushing in embarrassment.

And Sasha takes off  _ running _ . Long legs push her forward, faster, harder, until they are burning, but she does not feel it. Instead she’s flying into the arms of the boy she loves, her own paired with her legs wrapped around his neck and torso, and he stumbles. He does not fall, though. In fact he stays firm in his footing after retaining balance and holds Sasha close.

“Sasha,” he murmurs into her hair, weaving his fingers through it.

“I made it,” she breathes back, raining kisses all over his boyish features. 

He laughs, flustered by her show of affection. “You did! You did.”

Her feet are next to touch the ground, but by then her lips are being occupied by his, and she forgets that she was ever lost in the first place. Because she is found.


End file.
